A KenseixShuhei Meme
by Tsukasa Kizuna
Summary: MEME! Only light yaoi/shonen-ai. Enjoy


Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. - ** Muguruma Kensei x Hisagi Shūhei**  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do 5 of these, then post.

* * *

**1. Lies, Trifonic**  
He just sat there, watching. The cool shade of the tree sheltered him from the sun's harsh rays as he looked out across the training grounds. Several meters away his idol and mentor was sparring heavily with seven top-ranking members of their division all at once. He was topless, skin slick with the layer of sweat that occasionally ran in beads down to the tie of his hakama, teasing Shūhei's eyes and daring them to follow… To imagine…

Shifting slightly, Shūhei realised at times like these that he couldn't hide what he felt. This game couldn't go on forever. A painted face does not change what it conceals, after all. And nothing was changing the feelings he harboured towards his white-haired captain. He just hoped Muguruma Taicho wouldn't figure them out. That was a disgrace he could live without. Loving a senior officer? A man? A _half-breed_?

Before him, the spar was over. Kensei stood victorious, sweat-slicked chest rising and falling steadily, defined muscles rippling as he rose a hand to wipe his brow. The sword wa

**2. Vanished, Crystal Castles**

That kid… Haha! Kensei couldn't help but smile as the lithe figure stumbled awkwardly out the door, half-bent as he tried to pick up the papers he'd dropped. Poor guy. Still, he lifted Kensei's mood whenever he was around.

He turned back to his desk, sitting down in the comfy old oak chair and leaning back just as the dark-haired fukutaicho managed to close the door using just his elbow. The papers were slipping again, and he heard them fall to the ground again. Smiling to himself, Kensei surveyed the work still to be done. Outside the door he heard mumbled voices as someone tried to help the stubborn fukutaicho, and almost laughed out loud.

Okay, maybe it had been a little cruel of him to 'accidentally' brush right up against Shūhei as he'd bent over th

**3. Toxicity, System Of A Down**  
These games were no good. He knew they would only end in tears. Probably even his own.

Yet as he ground hard against the lithe young man pinned beneath him, he couldn't find it in himself to care. The beautiful body before him was sprawled over the desk, paperwork spilt and scattered from the spacious desk and onto the flooring, and delicious moans spilled from those delicately parted lips… lips that tasted and felt so good and so right against his own. The touch of his fukutaicho's body against his was intoxicating, and he knew it would be his undoing. But godamn he didn't care. It would be worth every sinful step of the way.

Gripping onto that luscious dark hair once again, Kensei lowered his lips, and ferociously claimed what was rightly his – the beautiful body , heart and soul of Shūhei Hisagi…

(Oh wow, I finished that in time!)

**4. Eyes on Fire, Blue Foundation**  
He peered round the edge of the building, checking the coast was clear, before slipping out from the alleyway and flash stepping towards his quarters. It was thankfully quiet, and he reached his chambers in four minutes flat, checking his breath and his state as he finally fell through his own door. Pressing a hand to his chest, Shūhei felt his heartbeat slowly return to normal, the rise and fall of his lungs steadying. The wall felt cool against his lightly sweating back, his kimono having slid down his arms to pool at his lower back. He hadn't tucked it back into his hakama.

He smiled, finally moving away from the entrance and further into his apartment. There was still enough time to grab a snack before he should head to bed. Or back to his taicho's quarters… That thought was appealing. Although Shūhei wasn't quite sure what Kensei would have to say to his re-apparition at the white-haired man's door.

Actually, Kensei would probably like it. Shūhei grinned. Yes, his taicho would appreciate it. Screw a good night's rest. Th

**5. Time To Pretend, MGMT**  
What we have become… I could never have imagined. So many things in life you had never anticipated, but this… This was beyond comprehension right until the moment it wad dropped into my lap. A chance I couldn't deny myself; nor him. We both wanted this. We both needed it. It was a gift. One which I intent to appreciate fully.

And with him here in my arms, I wonder if there is any higher form of Nirvana. My dark-haired angel… Salvation from what I had become, a balm to help heal old wounds that refused to close. I probably cling too tight to him at night, but my arms refuse to let him go. It is by his side I have known the first untroubled night's sleep in over a century. No nightmares plague my dreams, no haunting screams rend my soul in two.

All those years, saving that little kid. Who knew what he would become? A fierce warrior, a highly respected officer, and a strong, caring and handsome lover? I had no idea.

But that's like everything else in life. We never know. I have no idea what tomorrow holds, which is why I cling to life and the joys of today even tighter. That's why I'll love him like there's no tomorrow, and hold him tighter than I've ever held him, just in case the life I ha 


End file.
